From DE 10 2013 215 859 A1 by the present applicant an electromechanical actuating drive designed as a swivel motor for the active roll stabilization of a motor vehicle has become known. The swivel motor, also called an actuator, comprises an electric motor with planetary gearing and is connected at the end to a wiring harness that consists of power cables and a signal or sensor cable. The wiring harness has a first end which is connected by way of a first connector or first plug to the actuator, and extends from the first connector in a curve around the longitudinal axis of the actuator as far as its second end, which is in the form of a second plug and is fixed to the vehicle. During active roll stabilization the actuator and hence also the first end of the wiring harness undergo rotational or swiveling movement about the longitudinal axis, while the second end of the wiring harness is positionally fixed. This results in so-termed breathing of the cables, i.e. a change of the curvature of the wiring harness between its two ends, such that due to the rotational or swiveling movement, in one direction the harness is compressed or wound less tightly whereas in the other direction it is wound more tightly or placed under tension.